1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a supportive accessory for use on panel wall modules and more particularly to removable shelving and wall hanger bracket assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern offices have frequently utilized removable interior wall partitions to accommodate flexible office planning. In fact, many new building structures are now designed to provide permanent load-bearing exterior walls while relying upon semi-permanent or mobile non-load bearing interior partition walls for a subjective determination of office floor plans. Frequently the mobile wall partitions include a sheet or pad of a sound absorbing material, for example a sheet of fibrous material such as glass fibers. A rigid frame structure surrounds the perimeter of the sound absorbing panel, as disclosed in the Gartung U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,382. The sound absorbing panel is capable of supporting a decorative surface but generally is not capable of supporting any additional direct weight, such as shelving, coat hangers, etc.
As can be readily appreciated, it is frequently necessary in an office environment to provide both shelving and various other appendant items to a modular wall panel, see the Lovitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,679. To date, the prior art has primarily relied upon a structural modification of the peripheral rigid support frame; for example, by providing a column of slotted apertures along one or more side frame supports. The shelving units are then directly attached to the rigid frame structure. This, however, mars the esthetic appearance of the total wall panel and does not permit optional inclusion of the shelving feature, that is the wall panel will be provided with a permanent column of apertures to accommodate shelving or else it will not be able to support a shelf.
The prior art to date has not provided a relatively inexpensive and esthetically pleasing form of removable supportive attachments that can be utilized with modular wall panels.